


INFORMATION

by orphan_account



Series: DNYL: Don't Need Your Love [1]
Category: Hrvy - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things you need to know before you read.





	INFORMATION

Hey guys, it's been a while.

So this is like going to be a side project of mine while I don't have school kicking my ass. I know I don't have a following yet, but for the 'PROMPTS' series, I'll update whenever I finish one of the many works I've started. I'm hoping before the end of this **month**. To be honest, I was creating so many docs and was writing but like only bits and pieces and never the whole thing cause' my motivation is kinda spontaneous.

 

Anyways, for the 'DNYL' series it's going to be split up into many parts:

  1. DNYL: Recruiting Now
  2. Teaser 1
  3. Teaser 2
  4. Teaser 3
  5. Teaser 4
  6. Teaser 5
  7. Actual Fic



For the actual fic, it's gonna be centred around the main couple but I will, of course, write about the others. I might make it a chaptered work, depending on how fast the pacing is and the time I have. I plan to make an update to this series at **least once a week** , hopefully twice so the pace isn't slow and I don't want be writing about this for like 2 months and still not up to the actual work.

 

So stuff you should know before reading:

  * This is gonna be set in **Australia** , just because it's easier for me to write about the schools and shit cause' I'm an Aussie boy.
  * The Dreamies' ages and Harvey's will be **adjusted** to fit the high school scene 



19 (Uni): Mark

17 (Year 11): Harvey, 00 Line

16 (Year 10): Chenle, Jisung

  * The actual fic is going to be centred around one specific couple



 

And that's all you need to know. I'll update this if I need to add anything else.

 

I also have a tumblr (no1beyblader) where I'll be doing x male readers soon!

 

Kudos and Comments are appreciated. If you have any constructive criticism, please let me know.

 

Enjoy reading!

 

 


End file.
